


visit

by m00nie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nie/pseuds/m00nie
Summary: set before the movie





	visit

**Author's Note:**

> set before the movie

“Steven! I’m glad you could finally make it! I have a story for you. Your Greg told me how you love stories about your mother.”

White Diamond. His new... family. He was grateful, of course, so many people have nobody in this wor- galaxy. Everything was so much bigger than just one world, now. It had been for a while. 

“Um.. yeah! I’m excited.”

“Of course you are, Starlight,” White gently lifted his chin with a fingernail, so Steven was looking directly at her— directly into her too-bright smile. 

“I’m Steven. We’ve been over this, White.”

Her charade faltered, “I know,” and she collected herself, “how about Sunlight then, hm? Since you love the Earth so much? Is that good?”

He was only a few minutes in, and wildly uncomfortable. Amazing. A new record for length! Haha… “I’d prefer just Steven.”

“Well, now I know you aren’t my Pink. She was much more creative!” A fake-sounding laugh came out of White. All of her laughs sounded fake. Mechanical. “Come now, Steven. I’ll tell you my story in the throne room.”

Homeworld unsettled him. Somehow, even with the Diamonds accepting... “accepting” him, he still felt guilty somehow for not being mom. Plus, the walls looked at him. As did the statues. The Diamonds said they wanted to be there, they still wanted to serve their radiance... but he highly doubted that. He should bring that up. Again. 

Why did he even visit Homeworld, anyway?

“Well! Aren’t you quick for someone so small, Steven? Now come on, up on your throne. I’ll start the story then.”

“Do we really have to be here?”

“Of course we do! It’s about the first ball your mother ever held,” another hollow, wide smile. Kind of looked like an art piece from that creepypasta Connie read to him. 

At least Connie wasn’t here. 

“Oh Steven,” she sighed, “it was eons and eons ago. Everyone was still so new,” hand to her face, smiling, “Starlight was so happy, back then, but so hyperactive. Nothing would calm her! She needed something to do all the time.”

“Are you sure she was happy?”

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Grinning. One eyebrow raised, faking shock for his comfort. 

Did he want to go into another explanation about her abuse was, in fact, abusive? No. Did Steven do it anyway? Of course. Did she pause, then apologize? Of course! Did he expect her to continue her story? Yes. Did she?

“Your mother was a gift.”

No. 

“Excuse me?”

“Well, all diamonds were a gift. But your mother was unexpected since the planets that were big and rich enough for a diamond had already been used or were currently being used. That’s why she was so small. Pitiful really, they should have just demanded a cease of productions on a bigger planet.” 

Did he want another mystery to solve? Fuck no. 

“I have to go home now,” and he hopped off and started in the direction of the warp pad. White Diamond followed him quickly. 

“Why’s that?”

“Connie and I have training.”

“.....okay.”

“Yup! Bye!”

But she stopped the warp pad before he could leave, saying, “please come back soon. We love you so, so much... Steven.” 

And he had no reply. Steven just left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I just finished the series. I know I'm late to the party. I had been planning on finishing for a while. Anyway, now I'm hyperfixated. More coming soon.


End file.
